Shaman King II
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: After the tournament, Yoh and co. have to stop a madman called Dr. X. You have to watch the whole series to understand this fan fic.


**This story was completely written by ****_fan fic addict gabriel-3 _****so don't give me any of the credit.  _fan__ fic addict gabriel-3 had a little bit of trouble uploading, so I did it instead._******

_It has been a year since the Shaman tournament was cancelled. A new journey awaits our heroes. Their 2nd journey begins 1 stormy night in the villain's lab. That villain goes by the name of Dr. X._

Dr. X: Finally, no 1 will be able to stop me from achieving my goal of becoming the Shaman King!!!!! I have the perfect ingredients for my chemical X! And with the chemical X, I will be able to pour it into a poor soul and transform them into the Spirit X!!!!!!

(Dr. X mixes the ingredients and then puts some strange red glasses on.)

Dr. X: With these glasses I'll be able to see spirits. 

(He puts on a pair of red gloves also.)

Dr. X: And with these gloves I'll be able to grab a spirit.

(He then walks nearby a table that has jars containing powerful spirits inside.)

Dr. X: Hmmmm….let me see….which spirit is the most powerful? Ah! This 1!

(Grabs 1 of the jars and opens it. Then he snatches the spirit and pours the chemical X to it. The spirit starts getting hot when the chemical is poured on it, so Dr. X drops it.)

Dr. X: Whoa!!! 

(The small spirit ball grows and changes into a huge spirit that has 2 legs. 1 leg is huge and filled with muscles, while the other 1 is curled in a circle. It has Xs all over its body. In the eyes, forehead, arm, etc.)

Dr. X: (Looks at the huge monster-like spirit in amaze) Holy shit! This is a great success!!!

_Next morning in Yoh and Anna's house…_

Anna: (Shouts at Yoh who is still sleeping) Wake up!!!!! It's time to go to school!

Yoh: (Half awake) Oh, can I have some waffles?

(Anna stomps on the ground fiercely in anger which awakens Yoh completely.)

Yoh: (Getting up instantly) Whoa!!! Ok ok, I'm awake!

Anna: Put your uniform on quickly, we have a test today remember!?

Yoh: (Clueless) Uhhhhh, ok.

_During recess time in school…___

Manta: Yoh! There you are! I was looking for you.

Yoh: Hey, what's up Manta?

Manta: I was researching on my computer for some shaman news, and look at what I found. (Hands Yoh a printed paper)

 

Yoh: (Reads) _"Government laboratory no. 765-R5 is currently doing research experiments on ghostly spirits and chemical ingredients for unknown reasons that cannot be said."  Hmmm, that sounds fishy. Can you find out more about the personnel in that lab?_

Manta: Piece of cake. 

Yoh: Then please start searching.

Manta: Sure. (Shrugs)

_After school, when Manta, Yoh, and Anna were walking to Yoh and Anna's home…_

Manta: This is what I found about lab no. 765-R5's personnel. (Hands Yoh another printed paper)

Yoh: (Reads) "_The only person in the lab no. 765-R5 personnel is Jasamuki Orinati that goes by the name of "Dr. X" and is under the research of supernatural spirits for unknown reasons." _ Where is this lab?

Manta: In the 16th avenue.

Yoh: Manta, get ready because we're going there tonight.

Manta: Tonight!? I can't I have to study for my afternoon test tomorrow!

Yoh: This is more important Manta! This is shamans we're talking about!

Manta: Ok ok, I'll see if I can re-schedule.

Yoh: Good.

_That night outside the lab…_

Yoh: (Whispers) Shhhhhh, there's tight security here! 

Manta: Sorry.

Yoh: Amidamaru, can you check if there's anyone behind the wall?

Amidamaru: Of course sir Yoh.

(Amidamaru goes through the wall and back out.)

Amidamaru: There's a guy inside. He's a scientist. 

Manta: It's definitely Dr. X.

Yoh: Of course. Now, Amidamaru, object possession!

(Amidamaru went inside Yoh's sword and Yoh broke the wall and they all went inside.)

Dr. X: (Turns around) Ah yes, a shaman and his friend. Let me guess, the little 1 is a computer wiz.

Manta: How did you know?

Dr. X: There's no other way you could've found me and it's a strange case for a shaman to be smart in technology.

Manta: Oh, good observation.

Dr. X: Of course it is a good observation! I'm a scientist remember!? Anyways, why are you here shaman?

Yoh: My name's Yoh not shaman. And I'm here to find out what your plans are.

Dr. X: Fine then, I'll tell you. I was mixing the perfect ingredients for the chemical X. The chemical that could transform a powerful spirit into the Spirit X. And I've finally succeeded. 

Yoh: Why do you want the Spirit X?

Dr. X: Use your small little brain Yoh. To force the Holy Spirits to turn me into the Shaman King!

Yoh & Manta: (Both look at each other) Oh no!!! 

Yoh: But no 1 knows where the tournament territory went to!

Dr. X: Ah, that's something that is easy to find with science my dear boy. Anyways, enough chit-chat, now that you know my plans, I'll have to kill both of you!!!!

(The gigantic Spirit X comes out of nowhere and starts charging a ball of energy that has an X in the center with his curved leg.)

Dr. X: KILL THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoh: Manta, get behind me, quick!

Manta: (Shrugs) Ok.

(Manta gets behind Yoh and when the energy ball comes at them, he turns the sword into its mega form and backfires the energy ball.)

Dr. X: NO!!!!!!!!!!!

(The energy ball hits the Spirit X and inflicts a lot of damage.)

Yoh: Yes! Now come on Manta, let's get out of here!

Dr. X: Get up Spirit X! You're letting them go!!

(When the Spirit X gets up, it's too late. Yoh and Manta ran away through the hole in the wall.)

_When Yoh and Manta were running to Manta's house…_

Manta: What do you plan to do now?

Yoh: We have to get help from our old team.

Manta: You mean—

Yoh: (Interrupts Manta) Yes, our friends from the shaman tournament.

Manta: (Looks in amaze) When do we start looking?

Yoh: Tomorrow, some may even come to us.

Manta: What do you mean?

Yoh: You'll see.

_After Yoh dropped Manta in his house…_

(Yoh is walking down the pavement to reach his home when all of a sudden he realizes there's a boy behind him that hides in a shadow.)

Yoh: Who are you?

(The boy just steps forward to reveal who he is. The boy is…)

Yoh: Lyserg! 

Lyserg: I found out about a month ago of Dr. X's evil plans. I came here yesterday to warn you today, but you weren't home. Now I see why.

Yoh: Lyserg! It's nice to see you!! Would you like to talk about it in my home while we drink a cup of coffee?

Lyserg: Ok.

_In Yoh's house in the dining room…_

Lyserg: Oh I see. (Sips coffee) You wanted to get your old friends united again to stop Dr. X. What a great idea!!!

Yoh: Yes, would you like to accompany Manta and I tomorrow when we set out to find Ren? (Sips coffee)

Lyserg: Sure. 

Yoh: Good. (Sips coffee) So how are your foster parents?

Lyserg: They're very nice to me. I really like them. (Sips coffee)

Yoh: How did they react when they found out you were a shaman?

Lyserg: They were shocked, but they got over it. (Sips coffee)

Yoh: And when you told them you were coming here?

Lyserg: I didn't. (Sips coffee) I left them a note.

Yoh: Oh. (Sips coffee) Well, let's go to sleep. It's test week in my school and I have to get some rest.

Lyserg: Ok.

_The next day, outside the entrance to Ren's home…_

Yoh: (Knocks on the door) Hello? It's Ren's friends Yoh, Manta, and Lyserg!

(The door opens alone)

Manta: (Shivers) I-I thin-think I'll st-stay here.

Yoh: Oh no you won't, you're coming with us.

(Yoh pulls Manta inside the house and the 3 of them go in. When they're inside, the door closes behind them.)

Manta: (In shock) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Lyserg: Relax Manta. This is Ren's home remember? They won't try to hurt us.

Manta: They did last time!

Lyserg: (Looks at Yoh) They did?

Yoh: Yeah, but it was only because Ren had some misunderstandings with his father.

Lyserg: _Some misunderstandings that were enough to provoke Ren's family to try to kill you?_

Yoh: Yes. But I just know that it's ok this time. See for yourself.

Unknown voice: No need.

Manta: (Jumps in fear) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lyserg: (Prepares to battle) Who are you? Step away from the shadows!_    _

Unknown voice: The shadows are my friends. (Starts to step away from the shadows)

(When the person is fully away from the shadows, it shows who he is. It's…)

Yoh/Manta/Lyserg: Ren!!!!!!!!!

Ren: Hello everyone. So we meet again Yoh Asakura.

Yoh: Nice to see you too Ren.

Lyserg: Ren we came here to tell you that—

Ren: (Interrupts Lyserg) That Dr. X is planning to become the Shaman King by using his Spirit X?

Lyserg: (Amazed) Exactly.

Manta: Were Yoh and I the last ones to ever find out about this?

Ren: Seems so. Let's go to your home Yoh, and talk about it there. Just let me get my weapons.

_Later, in Yoh's house…_

Ren: So my sister went to the lab and found out about Dr. X and came to me right away.

Manta: It seems Dr. X's plans aren't as secret as he thought they were.

Lyserg: So it seems.

(Right after that, there was a knock on the door.)

Yoh: I'll open it.

(Yoh opened the door and to his amaze, it was also another old friend. It was…)

Yoh: Horo-Horo!!!!

Horo-Horo: Yoh, I missed you old bud!

(Horo-Horo joined the other guests in the dining room.)

_Some minutes later…_

Horo-Horo: And so I found out that Dr. X was planning to become the Shaman King with evil methods.

Ren: So when are we going to start looking for Ryu, Chocolo, and Faust?

Yoh: I bet Ryu will find us. We'll have to look for Chocolo, and Faust will probably find us.

Horo-Horo: Yeah, I agree with Yoh.

Ren: Me too.

Manta: Me too.

Lyserg: Me too.

Anna: (Steps into the room) Me too.

Yoh/Manta/Lyserg/Horo-Horo/Ren: (They all turn around to see Anna) Anna?

Anna: Be careful all of you. Yoh, take this in case you need it. (Gives Yoh the rosary of the 1,000 spirits)

Yoh: Ok.

Manta: So when are we leaving?

Yoh: Tomorrow.

_The next day, outside Chocolo's small house in __New York_…__

Yoh: (Knocks on the door) Chocolo! It's Yoh and the others!

(Chocolo opens the door.)

Chocolo: What are all of you guys doing here!?

Yoh: Let us go in and explain.

Chocolo: Sure.__

_After they explained everything to Chocolo…_

Chocolo: Well, we better go back to Japan.

Manta: Ok then, let's get going.

Chocolo: 1 little problem.

Ren: What?

Chocolo: I lost my passport.

Manta: What!?

Ren: Argh, how are we going to take this buffoon to Japan now!?

Yoh: Relax everyone, I have a solution.

Ren: Yeah? Well what is it?

Yoh: You should know Ren. Call 1 of your planes.

Ren: It'll take about a day.

Yoh: Then we'll spend the night here.

Chocolo: But my house is not big enough.

Yoh: That's why I brought my sleeping bag. Did any of you bring 1?

Manta: I did.

Yoh: Good, anyone else?

(No response)

Yoh: Well then you'll have to sleep outside on the grass. Manta and I will sleep here on the floor in our sleeping bags.

Ren/Horo-Horo/Lyserg: WHAT!!!??? 

_The next day, when Yoh, Manta, Lyserg, Ren, Horo-Horo, and Chocolo returned to Yoh's house…_

Yoh: (Knocks on the door) We're back!

Anna: (Opens the door) Welcome back. You have guests.

(They all walk inside the house and see Ryu and Faust sitting on 2 armchairs in the living room facing the wall.)

Chocolo: It's the 2 tall ones!

Ryu: (Turning around) Huh? Yoh!!!!!! You're back!!!!!!! (Hugs Yoh tightly)

Yoh: Uh Ryu, you can let go now.

Ryu: Oh, sorry. (Stops hugging Yoh)

Faust: Hi everyone! (Grins) Hello Manta.

Manta: (Shrieks) H-hi Fau-Faust.

Yoh: Relax Manta, he's a friend remember?

Manta: S-sure, not everyone tries to choke you to death and then befriend you, Yoh.

Yoh: (Laughs) I guess not. So, let's sit down around the table and have supper shall we?

Ryu: Yes we shall! I'm hungry!

Faust: Me too.

(They all go to the dining room.)

_Later, during supper…_

Faust: …and that's how I found out about Dr. X's plans.

Lyserg: Wow, it seems every shaman knows about his plans.

Ren: So it seems.

Horo-Horo: It's nice to be with all of you guys once again.

Ryu: Same.

Yoh: Let's have a toast for our reunion!

Ryu: Great idea!

(They all have a toast.)

Yoh/Manta/Lyserg/Ren/Horo-Horo/Chocolo/Ryu/Faust: Cheers!! 

Yoh: Alright, now let's start training a little bit to get ready to fight Dr. X tomorrow.

_The next morning, out side the lab…_

Manta: Weird, he left the hole we made on the wall unfixed.

Yoh: Yeah that is pretty weird. Anyways, let's go in.

(They all go inside through the hole on the wall.)

Ren: This place looks abandoned.

Chocolo: This gives me the goosebumps. And even the goose is scared!

Ren: (Gives a sharp look at Chocolo) Must you always make those stupid jokes!?

Chocolo: Ok, ok I'll stop! 

Ren: You better!

Yoh: Shhhhhh, where did this guy go?

Faust: Maybe I can help.

Yoh: Really? How?

Faust: I'm  a Dr. I might not be a scientist, but I know some of this hi-tech stuff.

Yoh: Alright then, check it out.

Faust: (Turns hi-tech computer on and find some information) Aha, what do we have here?

(They all read.)

Manta: (Reading aloud) _Phases of project X: Phase 1: Find perfect ingredients and create chemical X. Phase 2: Create Spirit X with chemical X. Phase 3: Kill anyone that finds out about project X. Phase 4: Flee to lab no. 4312A-CG3. What!? He's in another lab!!!!! _

Lyserg: I know where that lab is!

Manta: You do?

Lyserg: Yeah, I saw it when I came to Japan.

Ryu: Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!

Lyserg: Ok, follow me!__

_Later, when they get to the lab…_

(They break the wall and go through.)

Dr. X: What the fuck!? Oh, it's you Yoh, and you brought more friends!

Yoh: Yeah that's right, and now we're gonna stop you from becoming the Shaman King!

Dr. X: Is that so? Then I have no choice but to kill you all! Spirit X come to me!!!

(The Spirit X appears out of nowhere while Yoh and co. fuse their spirits with their weapons and get ready to battle.)

 Dr. X: KILL THEM ALL!!!!!!!

(A huge battle unleashes. After a few minutes, Yoh tries to use the rosary of a 1,000 spirits, but it doesn't work on the Spirit X. Just when all hope is lost, Yoh tells something to Faust.)

Yoh: Faust, try to use your scientific knowledge to create an antidote to turn the Spirit X into a normal spirit again!

Faust: Ok! (Runs out of the lab through the hole in the wall)

_Later, when Faust gets to the other lab…_

Faust: Ok, let's see. (Starts making an antidote) Some of this, a little bit of this, and some of this. Now let's mix it. (Mixes the ingredients) Ok. Let me see if it's the correct combination. 

(Faust makes a small drop of the antidote fall on the chemical X and it starts making the whole chemical evaporate.)

Faust: Success! Eureka!!! Now let me take this antidote and go to the lab!

_Later, when Faust gets to the lab no. 4312A-CG3…_

Faust: (Running through the hole) Yoh! I have the antido—

(Faust stops talking in shock when he sees that Ren is dead and the others are badly wounded.)

Dr. X: I knew 1 of them was missing! There you are!

Faust: Argh!!!! YOU KILLED 1 OF MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!!!!! (Throws the bottle containing the antidote at the Spirit X)

Dr. X: What the hell is that!?

Yoh: (Laughs) It's an antidote that will turn the Spirit X to the spirit it used to be.

Dr. X: WHAT!?

Yoh: (Laughs again) That's right. You lost.

Dr. X: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The Spirit X turns into a spirit ball.)

Faust: And now, you're gonna pay for what you did to my friend!!!!!!

(Faust uses his weapon to slice Dr. X in half. Then he starts crying for his dead friend.)

Yoh: Don't worry Faust, look up there. (Points at the roof)

(Ren's spirit is floating on the roof and waves at them.)

Ren: Don't worry, I'll still be with you guys. I'll go to my house and let them know 1st, and then I'll stop by Yoh's house sometimes. 

Faust: Then we should start stopping by Yoh's house once in a while.

Lyserg: I can't, but I'll send you guys letters.

Ryu: I'll stop by.

Chocolo: I'll also send letters.

Manta: Of course I'll stop by! I always do and I see Yoh at school.

THE END

   


End file.
